danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle Duck
Jungle Duck is the ninteenth episode in the first season of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon show "Count Duckula" that was first transmitted on ITV in the UK on 24th January 1989. Summary Duckula wins a set of encyclopedias and he, Igor and Nanny travel to the jungles of darkest Africa to find the Lost Temple. When Duckula finds what he thinks is the temple, he gets a nasty shock when he discovers he has ended up back at Castle Duckula, and knows he'll never find it when the castle goes into return mode. Duckula meanwhile is gigantically cross when he shouts and screams about the castle not being the lost temple when it is returned to Transylvania. Background Music Pieces *"Finger of Fear" (KMPK-1246. Track 21) by Fredric Bayco. *"Working Party" by Paul Lewis. Two samples of this busy, lively tune is used as the Major and Commodore's theme during the episode. Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula and the Commodore. *Jack May as Igor and Timmy (aka Tarzan) *Brian Trueman as Nanny *Jimmy Hibbert as the Major. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Wiley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Design Assistant: Andrea Hough. *Storyboard by Dan Whitworth. *Layout by Tom Bailey. *Animated by Philip Morris, Denise Heywood, Alastair Fell, Joe McCaffery, John Offord, Les Brooksbank, Mark Povey, Adrian Bell and Mike Eames. *Backgrounds by Stephen Simpson. *Background Supervisor: John Geering. *Special Effects by Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby and Jackie Mitchell. *Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Peter Kidd and Mark Sutton. *Painting by Bev Phillips, Sue Halliwell, Stefania Giani, Lynn Hardie, Lesley White, Michael Lannigan, Michelle Povey, Helen Michael, Craig Whittle, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Gloria Vassilou, Katie Nutter, Karl Scoble, Joyce Flowers, Laura Cosgrove, Sue Robson, Weston Samuels and Helen Smith. *Painting Supervisor: Lorriane Thomas. *Xerox by Tony McAleese, Andy McLaughlin, Joan Simmons and Don Geering. *Line Test by Phil Attack. *Production Control by Chris Phillips, Bob Burrows, Simon White and Phil McMylor. *Edited by Patrick Haggerty. *Assistant Editors: Hilary Wyatt and Jane Hicks. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Dan Whitworth. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1989, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Trivia *There is an episode called Jungle Duck in Disney's DuckTales. *Nanny is seen with quite a lot of anger in this episode. Goofs *Nanny appears to be missing her tights when the trio set off on their trek and again when riding on the crocodile, though less noticable. *Duckula's cuffs turn grey when he gestures to what he thinks is the temple. *Igor's collar turns flesh colour for one frame as he enters the 'temple' (well, Castle Duckula, really). *Finally, a tiny sliver of Timmy's legs are flesh colour when he asks if his father can spare an hour or two. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:1989 episodes Category:Season 1